Konoha's Orange family
by zrocker119
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Naruto always wore orange? In this story, it's because he was the only one in his family that doesn't have orange hair. Better summery inside. Powerful Ichigo. Ichihime. Rated M for violence and language. No Lemons.(on hold)
1. Chapter 1

Zrocker119: This is something that I've been wanting to do for a long time, but never had the stones to do...until now that is!

-Summary-

Four years of fighting a hopless war is enough to break anybody. With their world on the brink of destruction, Kisuke reconstructs a long forgotten project. Dimensional Travel. With the machine finished, and the hopes a new life he sends the few remaining survivors through the portal. Two of those survivors end up in the outskirts Konoha shortly after the Kyuubi attack.

'What the hell happened here. More importantly, why does this baby have an evil presence inside of him?'

PS. some character will be OOC

"Normal spreech"

'thoughts'

~Zanpakuto/Tailed Beasts~

-START-

Three hooded figures dressed in black cloaks could be seen running through the remains of destroyed buildings. It was almost hard to believe that these ruins are what's left of Karakura Town. Four years of war was long enough to change things.

Using the fallen buildings as cover, the three moved carefully to avoid detection. After several minutes of moving like this they came to the burnt remains of a house.

The leading figure bent down and grabbed a handful of ash.

The second figure pace a hand on the firsts shoulder. "Ichigo." Said a feminine voice full of concern.

"I'm fine Hime." Letting the remains of his home fall between his fingers, the man identified as Ichigo brushed away some debris. Pressing his palm to the floor Ichigo allowed a miniscule amount of energy flow through his finger tips. The floor glowed for a second before it faded away, revealing a set of stairs that went into the ground.

"We need to hurry, Someone might've sensed that." Nodding the two quickly followed Ichigo. The entrance closed behind them. Going deeper they came to a large room.

"Your late Kurosaki." Growled one of the people.

"We had to be careful otherwise Yhwach would find us." Ichigo responed looking at the man with cold eyes. "Or did you want me to bring him and his army down on us, Grimmjow?"

The former Sexta Espada sent a crazed smile at his rival/friend. He still hated the orange haird soul reaper, but after four years of fighting alongside one another, the hate between them had toned down substantially. To the point where they could have a conversation without killing each other that is.

"You can remove your cloaks." The other arrancar in the room spoke. "Kisuke said that this room will hide our powers."

"Thanks for informing us Nel." Ichigo thanked the former Tres, as he and his companions removed their heavy cloaks, revealing the other two to be Orihime and Chad. All of them looked like they hadn't slept for days.

"Any idea why Kisuke called us here?" Nel and Grimmjow shrugged.

"The crazy bastard wouldn't tell us anything." Nel hit Grimmjow on the head. Nursing a new bump Grimmjow continued. "All he said was that it has something to do with his invention."

Ichigo groaned. "Unless it's a super weapon that can wipe out all are enemies, I don't think it'll be of much use."

After he absorbed the Spirit King, Yhwach had gotten too powerful for them to kill. The only reason they got as far as they did was because he was curious to see how well they'd do against his forces. Even with his new Zangetsu's, Ichigo didn't stand a chance. Ishida ended up sacrificing himself to make sure that they could live to fight another day.

That had been four years ago. After countless battles, their forces had dwindled to those that stood in this room. Kenpachi went into a blood rage after finding out that Yachiru had been killed. He died shortly afterword, but not before taking several hundred quincy and arrancar with him.

Renji and Byakuya went out a similar way when Rukia was killed by one of Yhwach's Sternritter. That was the one time Ichigo had seen either of the two cry.

One of the first things Yhwach did with his new found, godly powers, was wipe Karakura town off the face of the Earth. Along with his father, sisters and all of his human friends. Ichigo lost it. That moment of rage was the closest they ever came to killing that bastard. The fully hollowfied Ichigo was able to permanently scar his body, but that was all the damage he could do.

After that close call Yhwach quit holding back and almost killed Ichigo. They lost Toshiro and Rangiku that day saving his ass. After that they were fighting a loosing war. Every little victory was mard by them loosing their friends. Three years into the war, those that remained went into hiding, only taking out small groups of Yhwach's forces.

The only thing that kept Ichigo from breaking completely, was the orange haired beauty that now stood by him. During the time before the war had completely turned south, she had finally found the courage to confess her feelings for him. What happened between them that night, was easily one of the greatest things that ever happened to him.

Ichigo and Orihime now wore to a ring on their hand. Both had at one point belonged to his parents. It may not have been an official marriage, the war wouldn't allow them to have one. But they didn't care. They put the rings on and called themselves a couple.

"It's good to see that you all made it." Kisuke said coming from a different room.

"This is all!?" Ichigo looked at the six of them.

Kisuke hung his head. "I'm afraid so." If the rest of them hadn't slept for days, then Kisuke looked like he hadn't for months. His hair was messier then usual and he had dark bags under his eyes. Heck his bags had bags. "Follow me please." None of them argued as they followed him into the room he came from.

Entering the back room they all looked at the machine that occupied the center. It was a large ring with with several light bulbs going around the outer edges, that stopped at the platform it sat on.

"What is this Geta-boshi?" Ichigo thought it looked like a teleporter from a cheap syfy movie.

"This is a dimentional teleporter." Kisuke hit some buttons and fliped a switch. The lights turned on and a black swirling circle appeared in the center of the ring. A younger Ichigo would've facepalmed at this, but that Ichigo was long gone. The war having all but destroyed that part of him.

"And we're gonna do what with it." Kisuke sighed. Ichigo wasn't going to like this part.

"We're all going to use it to get out of here." Faster than any of then could blink, Kisuke was being help up by his collar.

"WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE!" Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Ichigo looked back to see Orihime looking at him, a pleading look in her eyes. He slowly set Kisuke down.

Kisuke continued like nothing happened. "We lost this war the moment Yhwach became a god. Even in your hollowfied rage, all you could do was scar him. Since you lost your human body, you no longer have the benefits of your rapid growth rate. Before you might have been able to beat him with a few months of intense training, but now it would take decades for you to even stand a chance."

"They're monitoring the Dangai so that's not an option. The only thing we can do now is make sure that we survive. At least that way, we can ensure that everyone's deaths won't be for nothing." Hitting another button the swirling circle grew until it encompased the whole area of the ring. "Only two people can go at a time. I can send us all to the same world, but I can't guarantee that we'll all end up at the same place."

The five looked between each other. "Grimmjow, you and Nel go first."

"You just want us to be the guinea pigs." Grimmjow muttered. "Don't you go dying on me Kurosaki! We still haven't settled things between us."

Ichigo clasped Grimmjow's arm. "Wouldn't even dream about it." Grimmjow cackled madly.

"Be careful Nel." Orihime said hugging the green haired arrancar. Nel nods hugging her back, then hugging Ichigo.

"You keep her safe." She whispered to Ichigo.

"I will."

Finished with their goodbyes, Nel and Grimmjow stood in front of the portal.

"I'd hold each others hand," Kisuke added, "Just incase." Grimmjow mutters something but held her hand none the less. Stepping into the portal they disappeared from the world.

"Alright, married couple next!" Kisuke smiled as the two instantly held hands. 'I wish you were alive to see them Isshin.'

"See you on the other side...Kisuke." Much to his annoyance, Kisuke pulled out his fan and coved his face.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're worried about little old me." Ichigo didn't hesitate to punch him in the face. "Sure thing Ichigo." Kisuke pushed them through before Ichigo could get another shot off.

He turned to Chad, who stared back like he knew something. "You're not coming, are you." It wasn't a question.

"Don't you worry about me, Sado-kun. You get going now. I'll follow shortly." Chad nodded, holding out his hand. After Kisuke shook it he followed after the others.

Kisuke looked at the portal for what felt like hours, but in reality it was only a few seconds. What he faild to mention to the others was that, once the machine turned on, it would light up their position like a beacon. Smiling sadly he cut the machine in half. To insure that it could never be used again, he hit it with a hado spell. He then destroyed all of his research about it, going as far to erase his memory. Everything he had on the project was destroyed.

Now nobody could follow them. "I hope you all get the peace that you deserve." With Benihime in his grip, Kisuke went outside to meet his fate. He's taking as many of these bastards out as he could.

* * *

When you think of dimentional travel, you probably picture youself flying between different planes of existence. See the imessurable number of world's go flying by. Well it was nothing like that!

All Ichigo knew was that one moment, him and Orihime were underneath his house, and the next they were laying on the ground surounded by trees. No flashing lights or colors or anything like that. They were just there.

"You OK Orihime?" Ichigo asked sitting up.

"A little dizzy." She took his offered hand, helping her stand. "Can you sense the others?"

Closing his eyes for a moment, Ichigo muttered. "Pesquisa." In an instant, Ichigo could sense every form of life for several miles in every direction. He shook his head. "No, they're too far away." He pointed in a direction. "I sensed a large amount of energy not too far in that direction. It felt like spiritual pressure, but a little different. Might be a town."

"Let's hope that people can see you." Ichigo nodded in agreement. Holding onto her Ichigo used shunpo until he saw a giant wall. From their they walked the rest of the way. During this time they both noticed that the air was very rich with reishi. This helped them solify their theory that the people that lived there could see him.

* * *

Izumo sighed as he guarded the entrance to the village. Standing on the opposite side of the massive gate was his best friend and partner, Kotetsu. It had only been a few days since the Kyuubi attack and things had yet to settle down. Things wouldn't for awhile.

His musings were interrupted by two people approaching the gate. He raised a brow at them.

One is a rather tall, scowling young man with waist length orange hair(Ichigo's hair while hollowfied). He wore black samurai robes with scaled armor on his shoulders, that crossed over his chest, and a white cloak with black markings around his waist. Izumo could see a sword strapped at his side and a handle sticking over his shoulder. Izumo looked at him wearily. This guy has the look of a veteran.

Kotetsu on the other hand was looking at the chick next to the scowling man. She wore civilian clothes. Her hair is burnt orange and waist length. He would've admired her rather, curvaceous figure a bit longer, but the guy sent him a glare. Did his eyes change color?

Izumo made them stop. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Could you tell us where we are." Izumo and Kotetsu looked at each other before looking at the two strangely.

"You've never heard of Konoha."

"We're from a rather isolated village." Ichigo lied saying that Karakura was a village. "We don't get out much."

Izumo nodded in understanding. It wasn't all that strange for people to rarely leave the village they were born in.

"Well you picked a bad time to come here. The village is a mess after the attack a few days ago."

"Sorry to hear that." Ichigo said honestly. "Is there somewhere we can stay for the night?"

"We aren't really taking people in with the way the village is." Izumo rubbed his chin. "But if you talk to the Hokage he might be able to work something out."

"Than you." The woman said. Nodding Izumo let them through the gate.

"Hey Izumo." He looked over at his friend to see him grinning. "Think I got a shot with her?"

"They're married idiot." That wiped the grin off his face. "Didn't you see their rings?" Kotetsu scratched his neck sheepishly. That would be a no.

* * *

Walking through Konoha, Ichigo and Orihime could see the destruction left over from this attack the guy at the gate mentioned. Homes and businesses were destroyed. People all around are trying to rebuild what was lost.

"Hey Orihime." Ichigo stopped realizing something. "We never asked where this Hokage is."

"Let's just ask someone." Ichigo nodded and tried doing jsut that, but whenever he went to ask, the person would walk away. "Have you tried not scowling?"

"You know I can't do anything about that." Ichigo deadpanned making Orihime giggle. After several more failed attempts He was about ready to hit something.

"Can I help you?" A young boy asked. He had jet-black hair pulled back in a short ponytail.

"Yes can you tell us where we can find the Hokage?" Orihime asked kindly.

The boy pointed down the street. "Just keep following the street. It's the large building at the end." The two thanked him and moved along.

"What are you doing Itachi?" The boy saw his mother approaching him.

"Just giving some people directions." Itachi said walking back to her. Mikoto smiled at her son while rocking Sasuke a bit.

'He's such a kind boy.'

* * *

Now with their destination in sight, Ichigo and Orihime resumed walking. He could see people giving him strange looks but ignored them. That was until he saw some guys eyeing his wife. Those brave enough to do so were quickly burnt on the spot from Ichigo's intense glare, figuratively of course.

As they passed by what looked like a hospital Orhime stopped.

She felt Ichigo put his hand on her shoulder. "Everything OK?"

"You feel that right?" Ichigo nodded. There's a large amount of energy emitting from the hospital. It was filled with nothing but blood lust and malice. Kind of like Zangetsu before Ichigo found out he was his Zanpakuto.

~Fuck you Kingy.~ Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

'Where have you been?' Ichigo heard him scoff.

~Someone had to make sure that nothing in you head got fucked up. Dimensional travel shouldn't be taken lightly.~

~He has a point Ichigo.~ Oldman Zangetsu said cutting in. ~We have know idea if you two were affected by the jump.~

'Have you found anything wrong?'

~Not yet/No.~ Both spirits said at the same time.

'Let me know if you do.' Ichigo ended his inner discussion. He saw Orihime looking at him. "Zangetsus." She nodded.

"How about you go talk to the Hokage and I'll see what the sorce of the energy is?" She rolled her eyes at his concerned look. "I can take care of my self Ichi-kun."

"What?" Ichigo asked. "I'm not allowed to worry about you?"

"I'll raise my spiritual pressure if anything happens. We both know how fast you are." Ichigo just sighed. There's know changing her mind once it was made up.

"Fine, but if I think somethings wrong." Orihime stopped him with a kiss.

"I'll be fine." She entered the hospital.

Ichigo shook his head and resumed walking. He had a Hokage to talk to.

* * *

Seeing so many injured people inside, Orihime had to stop herself from helping them. She had know idea how they would react to her powers of rejection. She could see doctors and nurses healing people with some kind of green mist, but she wasn't taking any chances.

Shaking her head she moved on. She was getting closer to the large sorce of energy. Stopping at a room Orhime could sense that it was coming from inside. She looked through the window and was shocked by what she saw. Inside are dozens of babies. Concentrating harder she could detect the malice energy coming from one of them.

Close to the window, in one of the tubs, was a baby boy. He a full head of blonde hair and three whisker marks on his cheeks. As if he knew he was being watched, he woke up and looked at her with big, round blue eyes. He gave her a toothless smile and held out his arms.

Orihime smiled. 'He's absolutly adorable. I can't believe that he's the sorce of the such dark energy.' The door to the room opened and a nurse came out.

"Excuse me!" Orihime called stopping her. "Why are all these babies here."

The nurse smiled saddly. "All of these children's parents died during the Kyuubi attack a few days ago. They're going to be sent to the orphanage latter today." Orihime noted that she mentioned something called the Kyuubi and filed it away from latter

Orihime looked back at the baby boy and smiled. She and Ichigo always wanted to have a family. What better way to start a new life. "Is it OK if I adopted one now? My husband and I have wanted a child of our own for some time now, but circunstances kept us from having one."

The nurse looked at the boy. "If it were any other child, then the answer would be yes. The Hokage said he knew that childs parents and wanted to be informed if anyone wanted to adopt him."

Orihimes smile broadened. "I'm in luck then! My husband's talking with the Hokage right now."

* * *

"ACHOO!"

~Bless you.~ Ichigo thanked both Zanpakuto. Someone must be talking about him. Entering the large building, Ichigo walked straight up to the desk.

A rather cute young woman sat behind it. "Can I help you sir?"

"I was told by the guy's at the gate to come see the Hokage." The woman flipped through a book.

"You're in luck." She closed the book. "He just got finished with a meeting. Go up the stairs until you reach the top floor and it'll be the set of double doors." Ichigo started to leave. "I'm gonna have to ask you to leave your swords down here." He looked at her dryly. "I don't make the rules, I just follow them." He grumbled but set his swords down, much to his Zanpakutos outrage.

"Make sure no one touches them please." Otherwise someone was going to loose a hand. She nodded. "Thank you." Ichigo headed up stairs. Like she said there's a pair a double doors. He knocked and waited for a response.

"Come in." Said a tired voice. Ichigo does and is greeted by an olderman.

"You look like you've seen better days." Ichigo said without thinking. Everything seemed to freeze as the oldman stared at him in dissbelief.

Ichigo was ready to run, but the oldman bursted out in laughter. "Glad to see that I'm not the only one that thinks so." Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. He really didn't want to piss off the leader of a whole village on his first day being in this world. "Please have a seat."

"I'd prefer to stand." He ment no disrespect and the oldman saw that.

"How can I help you young man?"

"My names Ichigo Kurosaki." He introduced himself. "The guys at the gate said I should talk to you about getting a place to stay, and I was hoping that you can tell me about Konoha. My wife and I aren't from around here."

The oldman raised a brow. "Well Kurosaki-san","Ichigo", "...Ichigo my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi and I would be happy to tell you about Konoha." Sarutobi reached under his desk and pulled out a bottle of sake. "I hope you don't mind, it's been a long day for me." He said poring a glass.

Ichigo shook his head. "I won't tell if you don't." Sarutobi decided that he liked this man.

"Now what would-" Sarutobi was interrupted by a teen with spiky grey hair appeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Hokage-sama, I came to report that-." Kakashi found himself on the floor, a large black blade at his throat. Ichigo was suddenly surrounded by six shinobi wearing animal masks, all with kunai drawn.

Ichigo blinked as if he just realized what he was doing. He sheathed his swords and held up his hands. "Sorry...reflex." Everyone sweat dropped.

Sarutobi had a hard time believing what he just witnessed. Kakashi was their best anbu, and this stranger took him down and passes it off as reflex! here did those swords even come from!? "Stand down and return to your posts." The anbu nodded and disappeared from sight. "What were you saying Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked at Ichigo with his lone eye warily. "I came to update you about Naruto."

The oldman was on his feet faster than Ichigo thought possible for someone his age. "Did something happen, is he alright!?"

"I'm not sure." Kakashi admitted. "A woman with orange hair said that she wanted to adopt him. She's was told to talk to you."

SMACK!

The two looked over to see Ichigo facepalming. "Ummm, are you OK?" Kakashi asked hesitantly.

"The woman your talking about is my wife." He said surprising the two. "She stopped by the hospital to check something."

"Check what exactly?" Sarutobi's expression was full of suspicion. Ichigo was about to say something when the doors opened and Orihime walked in. Snuggled in her arms, wrapped in a blue blanket, is a sleeping Naruto.

"Hey Ichi-kun." She greeted kissing his cheek and standing next to him.

"Hime, why do you have a baby..." Ichigo trails off as he felt the evil energy. He looked at the sleeping child. "Oh...that's why."

"Would you please explain what's going on!?" Sarutobi was completely confused about what they were talking about.

Orihime shushed him. "Please keep it down, I just got him to fall asleep."

Kakashi was shocked. Did this woman not know who she just shushed.

"Sorry." Sarutobi apologized making Kakashi faceplant.

"Are you the Hokage?" Orihime asked showing that she actually didn't know who he is. Sarutobi nodded. "Can you please tell me about the Kyuubi?"

That was the last thing he expected her to ask. "Kakashi, close the door." Once that was done he continued. "What do you know about the Kyuubi?"

"Only that it's responsible for the destruction of the village." Orihime looked down at Naruto. "And that it was sealed inside of him."

Ichigo planted his fist into him palm like they just solved the answer to a riddle. "That would explain the sisnster energy that we've been sensing from him."

"You can sense it." This is the first time Sarutobi ever heard of this happening. "How is that possible?"

"What I want to know," Ichigo looked at him, "is why this kid has something like that sealed inside of him. I may not know much about it but the energy were feeling is full of nothing but hate." Sarutobi and Kakashi were still trying to wrap their mind around the fact that these two could sense the Kyuubi.

Sarutobi sighed. "Please have a seat. It's quite the lengthy story to tell." They took their seats. "First I'll start with the tailed beast."

* * *

Having finished his story, Sarutobi watched the two that sat across from him with a calculative gaze. Here's what he knew.

Ichigo is a former shinobi, or something close to one. His clothing and swords suggested that he's a samurai. No civilian, heck some shinobi don't have reflexes like the ones he demonstrated. The way he stood also proved this. At no point during their short conversation from before was he not prepared to defend himself. He also showed no fear when he was surrounded. He's either powerful or cocky. Sarutobi was betting on the former.

The woman, Orihime, was an even bigger mystery. He knew nothing except that she could sense the Kyuubi along with her husband.

These two were mysteries. Sarutobi didn't like mysteries.

Naruto made cooing noises interrupting his thoughts. looking up at Orihime, Noruto held out his hands. Grabbing a fistful of her hair, he started chewing on it. Orihime just giggled.

"I think he likes you." Ichigo's lips turned upward slightly.

But even with all of his suspicions, seeing them like this, Sarutobi could tell that they are good people. "Knowing that this child is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, are you still willing to adopt him?"

Ichigo let out chuckle. "I think we're more than capable of handling a demon." Kakashi and Sarutobi were shocked to see his left eye become black with a yellow iris for a second. "I have some experience with them myself."

"Ichigo." He turned to see Orihime holding out Naruto. Carefully holding him, as if Ichigo was afraid of hurting him, he started rocking Naruto. The boy cooed cutely.

Kakashi looked at his Hokage. Sarutobi nodded. "If you are going to take care of Naruto, you'll need a place to live and a source of income. After seeing you take down one of our best shinobi, I have good reason to make you one yourself Ichigo."

Ichigo looked up from the baby in his arms and tilts his head. "What's a shinobi?"

CRASH!

Everyone, including the anbu listening in, faceplanted at his question.

Ichigo suddenly tenses up and gave Naruto back to Orihime.

Right when he did the doors were thrown open. A man with his head wrapped in bandages, one arm in a sling, and a cane walked in.

"What is the meaning of this Sarutobi?" The man asked looking at them, more specifically the Jinchuuriki among them.

Sarutobi did his best to keep the annoyance out of his voice. "I was just talking to these fine people about adopting young Naruto."

"You would give the jinchuuriki to these strangers." Danzo shook his head. "Let me raise the boy. He would be much better off being trained by me than those fools that work at the academy." He turned to Orihime. "Give me the child so that he can become the greatest weapon in the entire village."

"What do you think Naruto? Want to go with cyclops here?" Ichigo asked the baby getting a gurgle in response. "Thought so. He says no thanks." Kakashi bit back a snicker. Sarutobi looked amused as well.

"Are you so foolish that-"

"Enough!" Ichigo didn't shout, but the message was clear. Everyones legs almost buckled from the sudden increase of pressure. "You see this baby as nothing but a tool to be used." Ichigo glared Danzo down, his eye shifting color. "Come near my family again and, I-will-kill-you." The pressure let up. "Get the picture?"

Danzo glared at him but Ichigo wouldn't back off. "This isn't over." Danzo turned and left.

"Asshole." Ichigo muttered. Orihime hit him on the head. "What?"

"Language." She gestured to Naruto who was looking at him curiously.

"Shi-crap." Ichigo corrected making Sarutobi and Kakashi laugh.

* * *

Opening the door to the apartment that the Hokage provided for them, Ichigo let out a sigh. One day in a new world and they already had a baby. Let it never be said that he didn't work fast.

Looking around he notice that the apartment was already stocked with the necessities. A couch, love seat and a chair made up the furniture. A kitchen table and some chairs. Two bedrooms, one having a crib in it already.

"I'll put him in bed." Orihime went into one of the rooms.

Ichigo looked out the window and made the 'I'm watching you' gesture before going to bed as well. Today's event just took it out of him. He was going to need his rest as his test for becoming a shinobi was tomorrow. He was also able to make a deal with Sarutobi that he would keep an ear out for anybody that matched the description of their friends.

Kakashi in his Anbu uniform shivered slightly from his spot on the adjacent roof. Ichigo had clearly known that he was there. Yeah, Naruto is in good hands.

-END-


	2. Chapter 2

Zrocker119:WOW! I wasn't expecting so many people to like this story, and it has only been a few days!.

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

~Zanpakuto/Tailed beasts~

-START-

The next morning all of Konoha is silent. The streets are empty, not even the animals were awake. Everybody was enjoying their sleep.

Ichigo woke up screaming and in a cold sweat. Throwing off the covers he sat on the edge of the bed. Holding his head, he began taking deep breaths to slow down his rapidly beating heart. He felt the bed shift as his partner woke as well. He didn't need to look to know that she was concerned.

"It was the Rukia this time." Ichigo never had good dreams anymore. Whenever he dreamt it was always about loosing those closest to him.

Orihime sat next to him. Resting her head on his shoulder, lacing her fingers through his. "I miss them Orihime." He wasn't just talking about Rukia. He missed her, Renji, his father...Yuzu and Karin.

"I do too Ichigo." She made him face her. "But they wouldn't want us to be stuck in the past, thinking about what we could've done different. They would want us to move on."

"I know." Ichigo sighed. She turned his head towards her. He felt her lips on his own. Ichigo Wrapped his arms around her beautiful frame and laid her back to the bed.

Orihime moaned as he left her lips and started working his way down her neck. He was just starting to pull up her night gown when.

"Wwaaaahh!" The sound of Naruto crying stopped them.

~Wow.~ Zangetsu said. ~Hasn't even been a day, and the kid's already being a cock block.~

'Slap him for me Oldman.' There's a loud crash and Zangetsu yelping in pain. 'Thank you.'

Naruto started crying louder. Orihime went to go get him but Ichigo stopped her. "Me screaming probably woke him, so I'll take care of him. " Kissing her he left the room. Orihime shook her head and started getting ready for the day.

Opening the door Ichigo found Naruto crying loudly in his crib. "There there." Ichigo picked him up, swaying a bit. He sniffed and instantly knew what was wrong. "Let's get you changed."

Using skills he developed from taking care of his younger sisters, Ichigo quickly got Naruto cleaned up and in a fresh diaper. Once that was all done Ichigo put some formula in a bottle and heated it up. After making sure that it wasn't too hot he started feeding Naruto finally calming him down.

"Slow down Naruto." When Naruto finished the bottle , Ichigo rested him on his shoulder and statred patting his back.

Now that she was dressed, Orihime stood in the door way watching the two. Naruto burped making them laugh.

"You always hear stories about how hard it is taking care of a baby." Ichigo smiled. "I think those people had no idea what they were doing." He felt something tugging on his hair. Ichigo glanced over and saw Naruto chewing on it.

"I think that's the sign for me to get a hair cut." Orihime giggled. Naruto noticed her and held out his arms.

She walked over and took him from Ichigo. Naruto snuggled into her bosom and started playing with her hair. "Let me put him in his crib and I'll give you a quick cut."

A minute later Ichigo is sitting in a chair. Orihime stood behind him with a pair of scissors. "What do you think your test is going to be?" She started cutting off his long locks.

"Most likely one that involves me showcasing my skills. I'll restrict myself to swordsmanship and martial arts. Don't want them to know the extent of my abilities." She nodded snipping off some more hair.

"Done." She exclaimed brushing the hair off of his shoulders. Ichigo looked in the mirror. His hair now barely reached his shoulders. After taking a quick shower he stood at the door dressed for combat.

He noticed Orihime looking at him. "What?"

"Nothing." She smiled clasping her hands together. "So I was thinking that while your off playing ninja," Ichigo rolls his eyes, "I would take Naruto for a walk around the village." Ichigo took a thinking pose.

"You know what?" He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I think I'll come and join you two when I'm done."

Orihime kissed him. "You better get going. The sooner you finish the sooner you can join us." After giving her one last kiss, Ichigo left.

Orihime went back to Naruto's room. "Want to go for a walk with mommy, Naruto?" He tilts hit head cutely at her while sucking on his foot.

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Ichigo waves at Kakashi who was waiting down on the street. Jumping off the railing, he lands silently next to him.

"Ready? Follow me then." As they walked through the streets Kakashi pulls out a orange book and starts reading.

Curious about what he was reading, Ichigo read the cover and almost trips. "You're reading porn in public."

"What one of my spares?" Ichigo facepalms. Kakashi just shrugged. "Your loss."

"Only a guy that hasn't had sex reads smut." Kakashi took the obvious jab in strides.

They spent the rest of the walk to the training fields in silence. Arriving at their destination Ichigo saw that there are four people waiting for them. He couldn't help but noticed that he was the oldest one there.

"Your late." The one with purple hair said.

Kakashi put his bood away. "Sorry but there was this old lady that needed help with her groceries."

"Bull shit." Everyone said at the same time. Ichigo snickered even though Kakashi was shooting him a glare.

"So your the guy getting tested." The guy smoking a cigarette eyed him for a moment.

"You know smokings bad for your health." The red eyed woman smiled at Ichigo's comment.

"That's what I keep telling him." She offered him her hand which he shook. "I'm Kurenai, the purple haired ones Yugao." She was busy scolding Kakashi about being late. "The smoker's Asuma, and the one in green is-"

"I am Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey, MIGHT GUY!" Guy gave Ichigo his signature nice guy pose. Even the the sun had been up for an hour already, a sunset appeard behind him.

Ichigo blinked owlishly. "Uhmmm...I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you all." He sent them a look, daring them to comment about his name. None of them did much to his pleasure.

"Are you from the Land of Iron?" Yugao asked eyeing his blades. Both of them are finely crafted. 'He must be strong two carry such a large blade.' She hoped that he wasn't some guy that only carried swords like those for looks.

"No." Ichigo answered not knowing where she was talking about. "Why do you ask?"

Asuma spoke this time. "You have the appearance of a samurai."

"Sorry but I'm not."

"It doesn't matter what you are or were." Guy said swiping the air in front of him. "The Hokage wishes us to test the flames of your youth!"

...

...

...

~Holy shit. This guy makes me look sane.~ Ichigo and Oldman Zangetsu could only nod and agree.

Ichigo shook off his stupor. "How's this test going to work anyway?"

Kurenai guestured to Guy and herself. "The two of us will be testing you. Guy's going to fight you in a taijutsu only match. After that I'll be subjugating you to a few different kinds of genjutsu. Kakashi will evaluate you based on your performance."

Ichigo nodded. "Sounds easy enough." He looked at Asuma and Yudao. "Why are you here then?"

"We just want to watch the show." Ichigo just nods.

He looded between them. The two shivered slightly at the predatory glint in his eyes. "So who's up first?"

* * *

With Naruto secured safily in her arms, Orihime left the safety of their apartment. "OK Naruto let's go." He only stared at his mother and gurgled.

"You're too cute for your own good." She exclaimed tickling his nose making her son giggle. He grabbed her finger and started playing with it.

While he was doing that Orihime was enjoying the sights Konoha had to offer. As she walked by people would say hello and she would wave back.

Orihime stopped at one point looking at the towering Hokage monument. For some reason she couldn't tear her gaze from the one furthest to the right.

"First time coming to Konoha?" Orihime jumped at the voice behind her. Turning around she came face to face with a woman with long, straigh black hair with bangs framing her face. In her arms was a baby that was maybe a few months old. She laughed a bit. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's OK." Orihime laughed. "I'm Orihime Kurosaki and this is my son Naruto. My husband and I just moved here yesterday."

The woman smiled. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Mikoto Uchiha and this is my youngest Sasuke." They both looked and saw that the two babies were staring at each other.

"Did you make a friend Naruto?" It was good that he was. Orihime looked closer and noticed that they actually seemed to be...glaring at one another. Can babies even do that?

"Sasuke?" Mikoto realized the same thing. The two mothers looked at each other and came to the same conclusion.

"Awww, that's so cute!" Like all mothers, they thought that everything their baby did was adorable.

"Would mind if I walked with you? I don't have many friends outside of my family." Mikoto didn't know why but she liked the younger woman.

Orihime nodded scratching her head sheepishly. "Please do, I don't really know my way around."

* * *

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

Guy soared past Ichigo's head, missing it by a hairs breath. The moment Guy's feet touched the ground he shot back at Ichigo and unleashed a barrage of punches in rapid succession.

Ichigo held his ground. Bringing up his hands he blocked each hit. He winced slightly as they connected. 'This guy's strong.' Catching one fist Ichigo shifted his footing and slammed Guy into the ground.

Guy lessened the impact by bringing up his arms. He recovered faster then Ichigo expected and caught a kick to the face.

Kakashi and the others watched from the sidelines as Ichigo rolled with the blow and hit Guy with a right hook.

Asuma took a drag and exhaled. "He's pretty good."

"I'm not impressed." Yugao said dismissively.

"He's holding back." They all turned to Kakashi who had spoken. "When I shunshin into the Hokages office the other day, he had me pinned to the floor with a sword at my throat before I could even blink." Kakashi looked at them. "And he said, that it was just instinct."

After landing that last hit rattled his head a little Ichigo decided that Guy's more powerful than he seemed. Wiping his cheek Ichigo pressed the attack. Left, right, block, counter, it was like the two martial artists were locked in an elegant dance.

They jumped away from each other. "You're very good." Guy complemented him.

"You're not too bad yourself, but I've fought stronger." Ichigo said honestly. "I can tell you're holding back though and I'm telling you right now, don't" He released some spiritual pressure to move his point across.

Guy only smiled in response. "If that's the case, then I'll cut loose a little." He crossed his arms.

Kakashi new what he was planning. "Things are about to get interesting."

"FOURTH GATE OF PAIN, OPEN!" Guy's body undergoes a strange transformation. His skin turned red, his eyes went white and the veins around his temples bulged.

Ichigo's eyes widened when his opponent disappeared from sight. Sensing him to his right, Ichigo blocked a punch with his forearm, it was snapped like a twig. "FUCK!" He lashed out with a kick but Guy ducked. Next thing Ichigo knew was that he was sent into the air from a kick to his jaw. Guy was infront of him, repeatedly kickinghim in the jaw, sending him further into the air.

Ichigo started getting punched all over the place so quickly, that it looked like he was bouncing off of the air. Guy finished it with an open-hand and kick to his chest.

"REVERSE LOTUS!"

His head hit the ground and all Ichigo saw was darkness.

Guy lept out of the dust cloud and deactivated the hidden gates.

"Guy!" Kurenai shouted. "We were suppose to test him, not...kill..." Her eyes widened as a Ichigo could be seen getting up from the crater.

"Damn that last one hurt." Ichgo turned his neck untill there was a loud snap. That was when they all noticed that the viens on his neck, going up his head were glowing blue. "Good thing I activated Blut Vene when I did." He then grabbed his limp right arm and snapped that back into place as well. His instant regeneration kicked in, healing it.

Guy laughed and got back into his fighting stance. "I'm glad to see you still standing. Not many can say they have after tasting my reverse lotus."

Ichigo allowed himself to smirk. Grabbing his armor he removed it. He didn't want it to get destroyed from what he was about to do. "I never thought that there's someone here that would force me to use this."

"Shunko." The clothes covering his upper body were blown completely off by the sudden increase of energy flowing . The only thing covering his chest is a black, skin tight shirt similar to the one his old teacher Yoruichi use to wear. This was the final skill that she passed onto him. While hers took the form of white lightning, his took on the appearance of black flames.

The ground withing a two meter radius around him cracked and lifted off of the ground.

"Come!" Guy reactivated the sixth gate, the gate of view, making him even more powerful than last time. "Show me the flames of your youth!" Both combatants disappeared, leaving only shock waves as they collided all over the training field.

Not being able to track them, Kakashi lifted his headband, revealing his sharingan. His eye widened even further. "That isn't possible."

"What?" Yugao asked trying and failing to spot the two masters of speed.

"Kurosaki isn't using chakra, wait no that's not true." Kakashi said as he looked closer. "It's more accurate to say that he's only using half of it." He couldn't quite understand it himself, he would have to wait until the two stopped so he could get a better look at Ichigo's chakra network.

Ichigo couldn't fight off the grin that made its way onto his face. He was enjoying this. He couldn't go at max speed since he wasn't in Bankai, but he could tell that Guy wasn't going all out either. The two of them were defiantly going to be sparing partners in the near future.

They appeared on opposite sides of he field. "Think I passed yet?"

Guy nodded and cancelled his inner gates. "You are a worthy opponent Kurosaki-san, I wish that we could go all out, but one of us would end up hospitalized."

"I knew you were holding back." Ichigo shook his head and cut the flow of kido to his limbs, allowing the shunko to fade. "You may not be the fastest person I know, but damn you're still fast, and it's just Ichigo. I'm not one for formalities."

"You know somebody faster than Guy?" Kakashi was curious about Ichigo's statement. Guy was the fastest person he knew, so it was hard to believe that there's someone faster.

"One of my teachers, but I can't really tell who's faster. I have yet to see Guy go all out. If anything he could be just as fast as her." Ichigo was sure that Yoruichi would've loved to get into a game of tag with Guy.

"I hope I can meet this teacher of yours." Guy smiled. "She sounds like a good way to test myself if she's as fast as you claim."

Ichigo smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, but that's impossible. She died a few years back. All that remains of her are the skills that she taught me." Guy rubbed his neck sheepishly. He hadn't meant to bring up bad memories.

"By the way Kakashi, what's going on with your eye?" Ichigo asked changing the subject.

"It's my sharingan. With it I can see another persons chakra network, predict their moves, and copy any jutsu I see." Now that Ichigo wasn't moving all over the place he could clearly see his chakra. "But your chakra is very strange. Why's that?"

"Question." Ichigo raised his hand like he was in a classroom. "What's chakra?"

"..."

"Are you serious?" Kakashi looked at him like he had been living under a rock. Ichigo just glared at him. "Chakra is the embodiment of ones stamina. It's created by mixing physical energy with spiritual energy(correct me if I'm wrong, seriously do it if I am)."

Ichigo nodded. "Then the answer to your is simple. I only use the spiritual part."

"That shouldn't be possible." Ichigo shrugged.

"I've been told that I'm good at doing the impossible." Ichigo said without revealing too much information. He looked at Kurenai. "Ready for the next part?"

That brought her out of her shock. It wasn't every day that you met someone that only use Yin Release "Y-yes." She cleared her throat. "I'll start out with a simple genjutsu. If you release it, then I'll move onto the more advanced ones."

She flashed through the required hand signs and Ichigo suddenly found himself wrapped in thorns. 'An illusion, great.' He thought dryly. This reminded him of Aizens zanpakuto a little too much.

Kurenai watched as Ichigo was covered in a blue hue, and her genjutsu was broken. "I figured that one would be easy for you. This one though will hopefully give you a bigger challenge."

This time the whole landscape changed. He was standing in the middle of a forest. A vine shot out from the tree line, wrapping around his foot. Another joined it, and another after that. Soon Ichigo was hangging upside down, with vines wrapped around his whole body like a cocoon. Minus the dizziness from the blood rushing to his head, Ichigo found it to be quite relaxing, at least until they started to squeeze him.

After that he tried breaking it like he had before, but it wasn't working. 'Little help someone!'

~Don't get your panties in a bunch.~ Zangetsu said helping his wielder out. After a second Ichigo was once again standing in the training field.

He looked at Kurenai and said. "That wasn't very pleasant."

"You actually weren't suppose to be able to get out of that one." Kurenai admitted. "I was going to let you out after a few more minutes, but the flow of you chakra changed and I lost my hold on you. How did you do that by the way?"

Ichigo was going to come up with some bullshit excuse when his stomach rumbled. "Are we finished with the tests, cause I'm kinda hungry." He had the decency to look sheepish.

Kakashi chuckled. Covering his sharingan he said. "I think I've seen enough. I'll talk to the third later, but for now let's get something to eat." They would defiantly have a lot to talk about.

"Sounds good." Asuma tossed his spent cigarette. Ichigo put his armor back on and his swords in their sheaths, when he felt it. 'That's Orihimes spiritual pressure!' It was hers alright, and it was spiking.

"Does anyone else feel that?" Yugao asked, having felt the same thing. She noticed Ichigo's face become shocked and he disappeared with the sound of static. Seeing that something was wrong they all followed Yugao as she tracked Ichigo. Kakashi had to carry Guy because of the damage to his muscles.

* * *

-At the same time-

Hiruzen was in the middle of reading his favorite little orange book when an anbu appeared in front of him.

"Hokage-sama." The anbu kneeled.

Hiruzen fumbled with his book before putting it in the draw of his desk. "What do you have to report?" He was some what irked by the interruption.

"Someone leaked information about the new jinchuuriki. A mob is heading towards Kurosaki-san's wife."

Hiruzen was on his feet. "Do we know who is responsible?" The Anbu shook his head. "We better get to her first, before somebody ends up dead." And he wasn't talking about Naruto or his mother.

* * *

Mikoto laughed at what Orihime told her. "There's no way he was that dense."

Orihime nodded vigorously. "I'm serious, it took me confessing right in front of his family for him to finally realize. Later he told me that he had felt the same way for some time, but he didn't think I would return them."

The older woman shook her head in disbelief. "Men, we'll never understand them."

"Mother?" Mikoto turned to see Itachi standing behind them. "I thought you went to get groceries. When you didn't come back, father sent me to find you."

Mikoto gently hit her forehead. "Sorry Itachi, I completely forgot."

"Oh it's you." Orihime recognized him from yesterday.

"You know each other?" Mikoto looked from her sone to Orihime.

"I simply gave her and the man that was with her at the time directions to the Hokage's office." Itachi explained.

Orihime nodded. "Thank you again for helping us. Everyone else was too scared of my husband."

"Have you tried telling him not to scowl?" Itachi asked in all seriousness.

"That would be like telling the sun not to rise." Itachi almost laughed when he noticed that people near them were whispering.

"I heard that that child has the Kyuubi sealed in him."

"Wouldn't that make him the Kyuubi."

"We should take care of it while it's weak."

Itachi turned to his mother. "I think now would be a good time for us to leave." He didn't know exactly what the people were talking about, but he could tell that some of them ment ro harm the woman's child.

Mikoto nodded. "Orihime, follow us to our home, it's the safest place for you to be right now."

Holding Naruto close, Orihime followed after them as they made their way to the Uchiha compound. All along the way they could hear more people whispering.

"That woman's child is the demon."

"It might be controling her."

"Kill it before it can destroy the village!"

That was the one that rallied the crowd. The group moved faster as they tried to get to safety before something bad happened. Soon they were running as a mob had formed and was chasing them.

With Mikoto leading they almost made it when they were cut off. Doubling back they tired to find a way around but the a crowd was there as well. They turned into a alley hoping it would lead to an escape, but to their horror, it was a dead end.

Orihime turned to see the mob blocking the exit. Mikoto was shocked to see shinobi among them.

"Hand over the child. It's the Kyuubi!" One of them shouted.

"No! Leave me and my son alone!" Orihime shouted. Naruto started to cry, joined by Sasuke. Unknown to them all, Orihime had raised her spiritual pressure. It would only be a matter of time before Ichigo got there.

"Itachi, hold your brother." Mikoto handed Sasuke to him. She may be retired, but she was a former Jounin for a reason. Itachi gently rocked Sasuke trying to calm him down.

"She's being control by the demon!" A man tried grabbing Naruto but a orange barrier stopped him. It was triangular shaped. One of the shinobi in the crowd threw an kunai, only for it to bounce harmlessly off.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" Ichigo appeared between the mob and the barrier, and, he, was, pissed! The mob backed up at his sudden appearance. "WELL!?"

"None of your business stranger!" The one that spoke was knocked to the ground from Ichigo's foot kicking his face.

"Wrong answer!" Ichigo grinded his foot into the back of the mans head. "Anyone else want to try!?" When no one answered he stomped his foot and pointed at Naruto. "Were you all not just trying to rip him from his mothers arms and kill him!?"

"That thing is no child! It's a demon!" Unlucky bastard number two quickly joined number one on the ground.

"That kid's the only think keeping a demon from killing you all!" Ichigo's eyes changed to their hollowfied state. "Unless you want me to show you a real demon, I suggest you all leave." Nobody moved. Ichigo flared his spiritual pressure, surrounding him in a black, red hue. "I SAID SCRAM!" That got them all moving.

He reared his foot back and kicked the two unconscious men after them. "AND TAKE THESE BASTARDS WITH YA!" He scowled for a moment longer before turning to Orihime.

Lowering the barrier she smiled. "I was wondering where you were."

"Sorry, I was on the other side of the village. I may or may not have broken through some towers on my way here." Ichigo looked down to see Naruto holding out his arms out at him. Ichigo smiled and held him. "It's OK Naruto, daddy's here."

Mikoto and Itachi both smiled at the family. Sasuke made some baby noises, catching Ichigo's attention.

"How long have you guy's been there?" Everyone collectively sweetdropped.

Orihime covers her mouth to stifle a giggle. "Ichigo, this is Mikoto and her sons, Itachi and Sasuke. They were trying to get us to safety when we got cornered."

"It's nice to meet you Ichigo. Orihime has told me much about you." Mikoto greeted.

Ichigo nodded. "Like wise. Thank you for trying to help. Is there anyway I can pay you back."

Mikoto was about to say no, when a thought came to her. "Actually, we would love to have you all over for dinner some time soon."

"Really, that's all?" Ichigo looked to his wife, who nodded. "Sure then, how about tomorrow?"

"That would be perfect." With that all settled they bid each other goodbye.

Ichigo watched them leave. "They seem nice." They left the alley just as the Third, along with Kakashi and the others appeared.

"Is everything alright!?" Hiruzen let out the breath he had been holding when Ichigo nodded. "That's great to hear."

"How did the people find out about the Kyuubi?" Kakashi asked. Only a select few of the elders and jouning knew about Naruto being the jinchuuriki.

"I bet it was that bastard, Dozo." Ichigo growled.

"It's "Danzo", Ichigo." Orihime sighed taking Naruto, rocking him. "I know your bad with names dear, but we just saw him yesterday." Even though the situation was serious, everyone laughed as Ichigo blushed from embarrassment.

"We can't prove anything without edvidence." Hiruzen sombered up. "We'll figure out who told who later. But for now," He turned toward Kakashi, "I would like to hear you assessment of Kurosaki's skills."

"He was able to match Guy while unleashing the sixth gate in both speed and strength, and was able to dispel one of Kurenai's strongest genjutsu." Kakashi looked at Ichigo. "While they were holding back, he was too. I think that any rank under Jounin would be an insult to his skills."

Hiruzen nodded. He had come to the same conclusion. "Ichigo, come by my office and retrieve you Jounin vest." He was interupted by a loud growling sound. Ichigo blush deepened.

"Can I do that after I get something to eat?"

* * *

Ichigo left the restaurant patting his full stomach. Kakashi and the others had treated him to a free meal as congratulations. Guy couldn't be there due to the muscle damage and all, but it was still enjoyable.

He started making his way to the Hokage's office when Yugao came up to him.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would mind having a spar with me some time?" She asked.

"With swords?" She nodded. "Sure I don't see a problem with it." He resumed walking with her beside him.

"What's their names?" Ichigo tilts his head. "Swords like those must have a name."

Ichigo finally got it. "Zangetsu."

Yugao waited for more. "OK, what about the other one?"

Ichigo shook his head. "They're both Zangetsu. Both of them are an extention of me, and of my soul. They are the ones that I'll always trust to have my back and stand beside me, no matter what the situation is."

Yugao looked at him strangely but then her eyes widened. Two men were now walking beside him. One looked like a pale version of himself, while the other, was a tall man, with long ragged black hair and a dark overcoat. She blinked and they were gone. Shaking her head she thought.

'Must've been my imagination.'

-END-

Zrocker119: Sorry if the fighting wasn't that good, I'm still working on those. If you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them. And I would just like to thank all of those that have been supporting this story. I never imagined that it would get such good thoughts.

One last thing. I'm gonna have to go back to using my phone to write future chapters, so don't be surprised if they don't come out as fast. I'm not done, I'm just going to be slowed down. Until next chapter please review and favorite/follow if you haven't already done so.


	3. Chapter 3

Zrocker119: Now before you all start yelling at me, give me a moment to explain why this chapter took so long. There are two main reasons. The first One being that I now have to use my phone to type. It's a pain in the ass, but I have to live with it. At least until I can by my own laptop.

The second reason being that I'm now back in school. I was informed that my senior year of highschool would be so easy, that I wouldn't have take it seriously...if I could remember who told me that, I'd shoot them in both of their knees and make them walk home.

So between those reasons updates are going to be far in between, but I'll try to get new chapters up asap.

P.s. I almost cried when I saw how many favs and follows this is getting. I'm really happy that people are enjoying this.

"normal speech"

'thoughts'

~Zanpakto/tailed beast~

-START-

'I think that's enough for now.' Ichigo wiped the sweat off his brow having just finished his morning workout. It wasn't much, just a few laps around Konoha followed by several hundred push-ups, sit-ups, squats etc. you know the basics.

Instead of using shunpo, he decided to walk through the filling streets. People smiled and waved at him to which Ichigo would return with a nod.

It had been six years since Ichigo's and Orihime's arrival in this world. It had taken some time but they've adjusted to their new, somewhat peaceful life style. Ichigo has completed several dozen missions, both within the village and outside its towering walls and had made a name for himself.

All over the continent people have heard stories of Konoha's Orange Swordsman. How he disappeared from his enemies only to be behind them with his swords at his sides, blood dripping from the dark blades. How blades and other weapons seemed to bounce off his skin without leaving a mark. How he could freeze anyone with just a look.

Another is that he uses strange jutsu's that don't require any hand signs, but instead used incantations. It has been reported that he could use them without the incantation, but at the cost of a drop in power.

Yes, all of the other hidden villages knew to be cautious of him. He had quite the bounty in the bingo books to proove it. But one thing that puzzled them all, was that he refused to accept assassination missions. But Hiruzen never questioned Ichigo about his decision.

Ariving at his destination Ichigo opened the door. "DADDY!" Dropping to one knee, Ichigo caught the yellow blur and enveloped it in a hug.

"Hey Naruto." Ichigo smiled at his son. He couldn't believe how much he has grown. Naruto now reached his mid thigh. His face still retained some of its roundness and his blonde hair was still spiky. "You excited for today?"

Naruto gave him a toothy smile. "You bet dattebayo!" This enticed a chuckle from his father.

"Well you better come and eat breakfast and get dressed." They both turned to see Orihime smile lovingly at them, a hand resting on her noticablely large stomach showing that she is several months pregnant.

At the mention of food Naruto bolted into the kitchen. Ichigo, while hungry, stopped at his wife and pulled her into a kiss. After parting he looked down and slowly rubbed her belly.

"I can't wait for little Masaki to be here. I just know she's going to be as beautiful as her mother." Orihime giggled and took his hand into hers.

"We don't even know if it's a girl yet."

Ichigo shook his head. "Trust me I know. What time are you closing the shop today?"

While Ichigo became infamous throughout the continent for his deadly skills, Orihime is known within Koniha for something entirely different. For having the best baked goods in the village.

"I was thinking about closing it early today. Mikoto iand her family are coming over for dinner." Orihime liked the older mother. It was thanks to her advice that they did such a good job raising Naruto. Ichigo and Itachi got along great as well, probably because Ichigo used to be a older brother himself.

Speaking of brothers, Naruto and Sasuke might as well be ones. They constantly played and got into fights with one another, although they're nothing more than glorified slap fights.

Leaving the room, Ichigo came backs minute later in his shinobi gear. Besides the swords he looked like a normal shinobi. His headband hung loosely around his neck.

"Done!" Naruto yelled as he ran out of the kitchen. He was no longer wearing pajamas. Instead he had on green shorts and a orange shirt with a black flame in the middle. He grabbed his fathers hand and started pulling him towards the door.

Kissing Orihime once more, Ichigo allowed himself to be pulled out the door. Grabbing Naruto, Ichigo hefted him onto his shoulders making the blonde cry out in joy.

"Come on dad, go faster!" Said Naruto urging him to speed up.

"Calm down Naruto, the academy isn't going anywhere." The reason for his excitement is because today is Naruto's first day at the academy. The last few days Naruto had, almost literally, been bouncing off the walls.

As they got closer to the academy Ichigo noticed that Naruto had stopped vibrating on his shoulders. "You OK...Naruto?"

Naruto didn't answer but kept looking to their right. Following his gaze Ichigo saw what had caught his sons attention and frowned...well harder than usual that is. Three older children surrounded a younger girl, and from what he could hear and see they were picking on her.

Not waiting to see more Naruto hopped off his father's shoulders and ran until he stood in front of the girl with his arms spread out protectively. "Stop being mean you jerks!"

"What's it to you?" One of them said.

"My mom and dad told me to never pick on girls." Since his back was to her, Naruto couldn't see the girl blush.

"It's OK if they're a freak, just look at her eyes!"

Ichigo did and noticed that her eyes are pale, almost like she's blind but he could tell that she wasn't. 'She must be from the Hyuga clan.' He mused.

"I don't care." Naruto stood his ground. "I won't let you pick on her." Ichigo couldn't help but feel proud.

"And what are you going to do about it." Somehow they failed to notice That Ichigo now stood behind them.

The bullies sneered and took a threatening step but soon found themselves being picked up by their collars. Slowly turning around they gulped when they came face to face with Ichigo.

"I'm going to put you down now." They shivered at his monotone voice. "And when I do the three of you are going to leave and never pick on this girl or threaten my son ever again...understood?" They nodded. "Good."

They ran away so fast the dotted outlines were left where they once stood.

"I had that dad." Ichigo knocked him on the head. "What was that for!?"

"You got it wrong. Your mother and I taught you to never pick on anyone, not just girls." Ichigo ruffled Naruto's hair. "Good job for stopping them though." Naruto rubbed his cheek, a light blush dusting them.

Ichigo looked at the girl, who avoided looking him in the eyes. "T-t-than you. I'm s-sorry for being a burden." She said poking her fingers. Orihime would be fawning over how cute she looked right now. She squeaked when she felt his hand on her head.

Ichigo could tell just from looking at her that she's a shy girl. "Don't worry about it. What's your name?"

"H-Hinata H-H-Hyuga." She said.

Ichigo gave her a small smile. "Hinata? That's a pretty name." Her blush deepens at his complement. "Where are your parents."

Hinata suddenly found the ground to be very interesting. "Father was busy, s-so I went by m-m-myself." She cringed at his frown thinking it was directed at her.

Ichigo couldn't fathom what Hinata just told him. What parent is too busy to walk their child to school on the first day.

Naruto was thinking along those same lines. Getting an idea he said. "I know! You can come with us!" Before Hinata could say anything Naruto grabbed her hand and started running to the academy, oblivious to her ever growing blush.

Shaking his head Ichigo fazed right behind them and followed, making sure that they didn't get too far ahead.

-LINEBREAK-

Unknown to all of them, even Ichigo, two beings of incredible power were having a meeting themselves.

~It would seem that Naruto has made a friend.~

~Why should I care whether the brat makes friends or not?~

Oldman Zangetsu let out a "hmm" before responding. ~He is your vassal. You should be concerned about his wellbeing.~

~Shut up and make your move.~ growled an annoyed voice. Looking back down, Oldman Zangetsu saw that he was in trouble. Any move he made would lead to his defeat.

Seeing a way out he reaches forward...and moves his Rook, blocking his opponents Queen.

The Kyuubi cursed. ~Damn it, I forgot that was there.~

Now, you maybe wondering why Oldman Z is playing chess with the Kyuubi. Allow me a moment to explain.

You see awhile back both Zangetsu's were curious about the demon inside of their wielder's son. Since little Naruto is one of the few things that keeps Ichigo's inner world from flooding, they wanted to make sure that it won't bring any harm to the him.

After some trial and error they managed to find a way into Naruto's inner world. In another time it would've been a depressing, partially flooded sewer but thanks to Ichigo and Orihime it is instead a thriving forest, much like those that surround the village.

Following the dark dark energy, they eventually came to its source. In the forest was a giant cage with large bars in the front with a seal. No light seemed to penetrate the bars as nothing but darkness lied beyond. Large, red eyes with slit pupils opened and stared at the odd duo.

Sensing nothing but murderous intent from the demon fox, the Zanpakuto spirits decided that they would have to keep a close eye on him. They would take turns watching him since Ichigo would take notice if they were both gone.

Even years later the Kyuubi showed hostility towards them but it isn't nearly as bad as it use to be.

Oldman Zangetsu moved a pawn. ~After I beat you this time, maybe you'll finally grace me with your name.~

~I have know intention of telling you or the pale one!~ Kyuubi growled. Reaching through the bars with his claw he moves a knight.

~I think that I've finally figured out why you refuse to do so.~ Moving another pawn Oldman Zangetsu continued. ~At first I thought it was because you didn't have a name, but I immediately dismissed that idea. You're too proud of a creature to not have a name.~

~Then let's hear this 'theory'.~

Oldman Zangetsu nodded. ~Very well...~

-LINEBREAK-

'I wish I had a camera on me.'

Having slowed down to walking speeds Ichigo watched as Naruto talked with Hinata, but she kept on stuttering whenever she spoke. The fact that Naruto still hadn't let go of her hand didn't help things either.

"Oh, Kurosaki-taichou." Turning around Ichigo saw Itachi and Sasuke approaching.

Ichigo sighed. "How many times I have told you Itachi, it's just Ichigo."

"About 2,653, give or take a few." Itachi said without missing a beat. Ichigo, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata all blinked. "What?"

Ignoring Itachi, Ichigo turned his attention to Naruto and Sasuke. The two, six year olds seemed to be locked in a intense staring match.

"Dope."

"Baka."

Lightning shot between their eyes. Both Ichigo and Itachi knocked their respective family members on the head.

"What was that for?!" Said Naruto and Sasuke at the same time.

"Be nice to each other." Ichigo said sternly. he swore that sometimes these two bickered more than him and Ishida. May he rest in peace.

The boys shot each other another look before turning away with a huff. Hinata failed to stifle a giggle.

Itachi noticed her. "Ichigo, is that lady Hinata?" What was the future head of the Hyuga clan doing with them. Ichigo explained to him what had transpired a few minutes earlier.

Itachi smiled. "That was very kind of you Naruto. I guess that makes you a hero."

Scratching his head sheepishly, Naruto blushed. "It was nothing. I would've done it for anyone." He felt a hand on his head.

"Good, that's how you mother and I raised you." Ichigo smiled, ruffling his hair.

"We should get going. School's about to start." Itachi noted. They resumed walking and soon reached the academy.

"Listen to you teacher and have fun. Ok Naruto?"

"Yep!" Naruto shouted holding out his fist. Ichigo held his out as well and they fist bumped.

"You to Hinata." Ichigo said, not forgetting about her. He leaned in and whispered not so quietly. "Please look after Naruto, he tends to get into trouble." This earned him a , "Hey!," from Naruto.

"The same goes for you as well Sasuke." Itachi said poking his brother's forehead like he usually does.

"Nii-san." Sasuke grumbled, but smiles none the less and ran after the other two.

Letting out a content sigh Ichigo turned to his fellow shinobi. "Are you and Sasuke going to be coming over tonight?"

"Are you kidding, of course we are. You think we'd miss it after what happened last time?" Itachi shivered at the memory. She made a 'special' dish just for them. He never new such monstrosities could be created in a kitchen. After that, they were never late for dinner again.

"Believe it or not, Orihime use to eat food like that all the time." Ichigo loves his wife to death, but he was so happy when she finally learned how to cook like a normal person.

It was probably due to the one time that the spaghetti she made came to life and tried carrying off baby Naruto.

"Are you listening?" Itachi questioned, snapping Ichigo back to the present.

"Sorry did you say something?"

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Itachi repeated himself. "I was reminding you that the Hokage wanted to meet with us later."

"Oh yeah." Ichigo remembered now. "Let's get going now then And see what the old geezer wants. If it's a mission, I want to be back before Naruto gets out of school!" Ichigo stated making Itachi sweatdrop. one thing that people learned early on about Ichigo, is that he didn't care about titles of formalities.

-LINEBREAK-

Oldman Zangetsu stared at the Kyuubi, who was staring back. After a moment, the strongest of the tailed beasts growled.

~This game is over.~

The Zanpakuto spirit didn't budge. ~I believe that if you opened up to-"

~LEAVE!~ The Oldman sighed quietly.

~I look forward to our next match.~

The Kyuubi huffed once the spirit faded from Naruto's subconscious. ~What the hell do you know anyway?~ He glanced at the chess board. ~Damn~ ,he growled, ~beat me again.~

-LINEBREAK-

"Have a nice day!" Orihime said to her latest customer. The bakery is busy as always, often seeing dozens of people a day. As her last customer left she put up a sign that read 'Closed'.

Exiting the shop, Orihime hummed happily to herself as she walked home. Checking the time upon entering, she was bummed to see that Naruto wouldn't be out for another 2 hours.

Deciding to take a bath she went into the bathroom. After striping herself of ever article of clothing she looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled at her large round belly.

Ichigo wasn't there, having been on a mission at the time, when the doctor revealed shocking news. They were going to be having twins. Wanting to surprise her husband, Orihime kept the news from him.

It wasn't easy though, since he could sense the babies spiritual pressure. That was how they found out she was pregnant in the first place. She had to use her own spiritual pressure to conceal the second babies. But how he hasn't figured out from her overly large stomach, she never knew. Maybe was was simply blinded from the excitement of it all.

Her smile turned into a grown though when her eyes trailed to the one thing she hated about pregnancy. Her breasts had grown as well. While she never said it out loud, she thought that they were a inconvenience.

Although Orihime never got the back pains she had heard that other women got, she didn't like all the men that stared at her as she past by. She has on more than one occasion, been sent flowers or letters from secret admirers. One even blatantly ask her out.

After kicking said man between his legs, the others quickly figured out that she wasn't interested and stopped trying.

Ichigo didn't seem to mind her larger breasts though. Especially after returning from a mission that had him gone for a week or more. She blushed at the memories at some of the things they've done.

Shaking those thought away, she tested the water in the tub. Finding nothing wrong with it she laid in the warm water. Orihime let out a content sigh as everything but her head and arms were submerged.

-LINEBREAK-

Hiruzen cursed as he was stuck doing battle with his most powerful enemy...paper work. No matter how much he got done, there always seemed to be more. 'Why did I have become Hokage again?'

Glancing at the portraits of the past Hokage he sighed. 'At least it wasn't Danzo.' His office door opened and in walked Ichigo, Itachi following closely behind him.

"Hey Oldman." Ichigo said missing Hiruzen's tick mark.

"You have a mission for us Lord Third." Itachi wanted to get to the point.

"It's more of a favor to Ichigo. I just wanted you to make sure that he came is all." Reaching into his desk, Hiruzen pulled out a scroll and tossed it to them. Ichigo caught it and read its contents.

"How credible is this?" Ichigo asked in a serious manner.

"This was sent to me directly from one of Jiraiya's summons. He was spotted leaving Ishigakure (village hidden in stones) 3 days ago with a group of merchants. They were last seen heading towards Iwagakure(village hidden by rocks)."

Ichigo didn't wait to hear the rest and was already out the door. He knew that Naruto's godfather didn't fuck around when it came to Intel. He was the head of his own spy network for a reason.

'What was in that scroll?' Itachi wondered.

-LINEBREAK-

Stepping out of the tub, Orihime drained the water. After wrapping a towel around herself she stepped out of the bathroom. Checking the time she sighed. Naruto still had another hour and 15 minutes of school left.

Entering her and Ichigo's bedroom, she discarded her towel and went on to getting dressed. She was having trouble with the clasp of her bra when the door opened.

"Can you help me Ichigo?" She asked knowing it was her husband. "The clasp's giving me trouble again." Shaking his head a bit, Ichigo snapped the clasp in place. "Thank you." Once she finished putting on the rest of her clothes, Orihime leaned back into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "What happened that has got you smiling?"

Ichigo let out a chuckle. She didn't even need to turn around and face him to know that that was what he is doing. He was quiet for a moment before saying. "...We found Chad.

Orihime spun around facing him. His little grin turned into a full blown smile. "We finally found him!" He yelled picking her up and spinning around. He then realized what he was doing and set her down, blushing. "Sorry."

She just smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. "You don't need to be. I'm excited too. How did you find him? Where is he?"

"Perv-Jiraiya spotted him and sent the third this." He showed her the scroll.

"You need to go and get him right away." Orihime said looking over the scroll. Ichigo moved to speak but she was already pushing him out the door. "I know you wanted us both to pick up Naruto, but he'll understand when I tell him why you're not there."

Ichiho smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Kissing her goodbye he disappears with shunpo. Orihime rubs her belly.

"Looks like are family is going to grow even more." Looking at the clock she was surprised to see that there was only 15 minutes left until school was over. Looks like all of the excitement made her loose track of the time. Smiling even brighter than before she left to get her son. She was looking forward to telling him that he has an uncle.

-LINEBREAL-

When Ichigo appeared at the gate the the village, the last thing he expected to see was Kakashi waiting there for him. "What are you doing here Kakashi?" Although he had a good idea why.

Kakashi put his book away. "I heard from the Hokage that you have a lead on one of your friends. Thought that you would want some help."

"Thanks for the offer Kakashi, but I can handle this."

"I was never asking your permission." Kakashi left in a swirle of leafs. Ichigo blinked once before taking off to catch up with him.

"So what's your friend look like anyway?" Kikashi asked once Ichigo caught up.

Ichigo shrugged. "Its been six years since I last saw him so I can't tell you exactly what he looks like. He's tall, muscular, has dark skin and brown hair that usually covers one of his eyes. He also has a tattoo on his left shoulder."

Kakashi nodded. "He should stand out then. Not many people where we're going with features like that." The two sped up, shooting brought the trees.

-LINEBREAK-

Meanwhile on a road that lead to Iwagakure is a caravan a merchants. They spent most of their lives traveling around the elemental nations, stopping at villages to sell their goods. It was a simple life that many never wanted to leave.

The leader of this particular group is a man by the name of Akio. He is about average in height, with short brown hair and a thick beard. He has the appearance of a 38 year old, but in reality he's going on 49.

Akio was wiping the sweat from his brow, the sun choosing to be warmer that day, when he heard a loud crash from the middle of the caravan.

"Hold up everyone!" He yelled signaling the caravan to stop. Hopping off of the main wagon Akio walked to the back. Upon reaching the middle he found the problem. One of the wheels had Broken off a wagon, causing it to fall over.

"What happened?" He asked inspecting the damage.

"Don't know boss. I checked all of the wheels before we broke camp this morning and all of them were fine."

"If you can get me a spare wheel, I can fix it." Spoke a deep voice. Akio turned around and behind him was the largest man he had ever seen.

He's tall, easily 6 1/2 feet, dark-skinned, brown hair that reached down far enough to cover his eyes and a goatee. He wore a green collard shirt with jeans and brown work boots.

"If that true," Akio spoke, "Then by all means go on Mr..."

"Yasutora Sado, but please call me Chad." Chad introduced himself.

"I don't recall seeing you before."

"You picked me up at the last village." Chad reached down and, with one hand, picked up the fallen wagon until it was level and pulled off the broken wheel. After looking at him in surprise the man driving the wagon ran off, coming back a moment latter with a new wheel.

A few minutes later Chad had the wagon fixed, good as new.

"Thank you youngster." He got a grunt in response. Sitting back on the front wagon Akio called out. "Alright brake's over! Let's get this train moving!"

Walking to the back of the group, Chad hopped into one the the wagons for people to ride in.

Since he arrived here six years ago, Chad had been searching for any infoation for his friends where wasn't until a week ago that he heard his first clue as to where they might be.

He had been working at a construction sight at the time, when he over heard some of his fellow works talking about Suna.

"Did you hear about Suna's new shinobi?"

"You mean how two of them are demons?"

"Yeah."

"Pfff, it's just something to scare neighboring villages."

"But on of them has a hole going through their stomach!"

"Like I said, just to scare people."

That was all Chad needed to hear. He finished working that week, collected his pay, and left, tagging along with the first caravan heading the way he was going.

He knew, without a doubt, that they were talking about Grimmjow. Holes going through your body was common back at home, but here it wasn't. If Grimmjow was there, then chances are that Nel was with him. With any luck they might know where Ichigo and Orihime are.

What Chad didn't know, was that one of them was heading towards him at that very moment.

-END-

Zrocker119: next chapter Ichigo and Chad are reunited after six years. Ichigo then finds out about Grimmjow and Nel, and Kakashi gets dragged along for the ride.

This is going to(hopefully) be the shortest chapter in this story. For those of you wondering why it took six years for Ichigo to hear about Chad's where abouts...its for the sake of the story.

Now those that are want to know if Naruto is going to develope any spiritual powers of his own, the answer is not likely. If it was before Ichigo had a grasp of his powers then maybe, but as of right now, don't hold your breath on it.

Well until next time, fav/follow, please review, and don't be afraid to PM me if you have any questions or ideas for the story.


End file.
